


Сломанные вещи

by Berkeley, Renie_D



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berkeley/pseuds/Berkeley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сломанные вещи можно починить. Если постараться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сломанные вещи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Fandom Kombat-2014

Редкая ночь обходится без кошмара. Один и тот же сон преследует ее много лет подряд.

Бежит ли она, задыхаясь от жгучей боли в легких, летит ли по крышам на стальных тросах, Микаса знает одно — ей не успеть. 

Мостовая словно застелена багровым атласом с выпуклым рисунком из темных фигур. Она подходит ближе. Пахнет кровью, рвотой, дерьмом, и подошва едет по кровавому месиву из тел. 

Изрешеченная спина Ривая, рукояти клинков в его ладонях — вот и все, что он успел, прежде чем пули вошли в плоть, разорвав в клочья грудную клетку. Тело Эрена лежит рядом, но Микаса делает еще два шага и опускается на колени. 

Глядя на аккуратный срез, думает, быть съеденным титаном наверняка мучительнее. Каково понять, что тебя убивают свои. Устраняют расчетливо, зная о регенерации и следующим тенью капрале.

Дрожащими руками она перекладывает отрубленную голову к себе на колени и смотрит в распахнутые остекленевшие глаза. Перебирает слипшиеся от крови волосы, пытается опустить ему веки, но Эрен упрямится даже сейчас, после своей смерти. Микаса страшно, хрипло смеется, а затем воет, запрокинув голову к льдисто-синему прозрачному небу.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Даже сегодня она видит этот сон-воспоминание. Видит отчетливо, словно все было вчера.

Но, открыв глаза, она смотрит не в небо — в низкий беленый потолок, а вместо улочек Троста — ее комната.

Проведя рукой по сухим глазам, она садится в кровати и морщится. В углу — белое платье, расшитое мелким бисером. Говорят, ей очень идет. 

Она предпочла бы обойтись без праздника и мишуры, но сама королева Хистория почтит визитом свадьбу главного инструктора кадетского корпуса Микасы Аккерман и командора городской стражи Жана Кирштайна. 

Будут гости, вино и цветы. Армин — правая рука командора Эрвина Смита — перенес экспедицию, чтобы лично отвести ее к алтарю. 

Иногда ей кажется, что его она ненавидит больше всех. Именно он настоял, чтобы ее списали из разведки, с почестями перевели в Кадетский корпус, упирая на важность подготовки будущих солдат и ее бесценный боевой опыт. 

— Если рядом не окажется титана, всегда можно просто перерезать вены, — задумчиво замечает Микаса.

— Ты не посмеешь, — жесткие пальцы впиваются ей в плечи. — Не посмеешь! У меня никого больше не осталось.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Глядя на сияющего Жана сквозь невесомую дымку фаты, она не понимает, почему согласилась. 

Год за годом он был рядом — навещал, приглашал в город, дарил цветы. Не просил ничего и не требовал. Пока однажды во время встречи немногих уцелевших из сто четвертого, сидя бок о бок в накуренном полутемном зале, не коснулся губами ее щеки. Случайно. Нелепо. И перевернул все.

— Неужели вы наконец-то встречаетесь? — это Саша. Как всегда бесцеремонно. 

И Жан, которому стоило остановиться еще пару стопок назад, улыбается:

— Мы не встречаемся, мы женимся.

Поднявшиеся свист и гвалт оглушают. 

— Когда? — слова Саши хочется затолкать в ее же глотку.

— Через месяц, — твердо отвечает Жан и вдруг испуганно смотрит на Микасу. 

Неуверенность, надежда, просьба, так не вязавшиеся с его уверенным тоном, плещутся в глазах.

И она промолчала.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Их второй поцелуй сопровождается аплодисментами собравшихся, когда Жан откидывает фату и прижимается к ее губам. От него пахнет вином и немного корицей.

— Ты не пожалеешь, — уверяет ее Армин, сжимая руку. — Он тебя любит. И у тебя снова есть семья.

Она мертвой куклой сидит за праздничным столом, принимает поздравления и даже танцует. И все же, обхватывая его шею, когда Жан на руках вносит ее в дом, она смотрит и не понимает. Это же Жан, просто Жан. А ее семьи больше нет — мертвы, похоронены и, кажется, всеми забыты. Зачем она здесь и почему не с ними?

— Волнуешься? — Жан опускает ее на пол спальни и прикасается губами к виску. У него влажные губы.

Микаса пожимает плечами.

— А я волнуюсь, — вдруг убито признается он. Медлит, и все же спрашивает: — У тебя кто-нибудь...

— Нет, — перебивает его Микаса, — нет.

Он теряется, а потом порывисто прижимает к себе, стирает мозолистыми пальцами ее дурацкие слезы. Шепчет банальное, глупое — «люблю», «как только увидел», «пожалуйста», «не плачь», «все будет хорошо».

И Микаса сдается, неумело отвечая на поцелуй, помогая распустить шнуровку, обнимая за твердые плечи.

Жан осторожен и нежен, ловит каждый вздох, движение, не отрывает взгляда от ее лица. Его ладони кажутся темными на ее коже. Он знает, где погладить, где нашептать, где прижаться теплым влажным ртом. И сначала она даже не понимает, ее ли это стон. Жарко, стыдно, горячо. 

Его пальцы легко входят внутрь. Она прикрывает рукой горящее лицо, но Жан отводит.

— Посмотри на меня, — и Микаса смотрит. 

Жан красивый, ладно сложенный, перевитый мускулами, обласканный солнцем. В нем нет изъянов и ненавидеть не получается ни его, ни Армина, ни себя. За это глупое, разлитое внутри тепло. 

Он берет ее аккуратно. Входит медленно, дает отступить боли и даже не морщится, когда она кусает за плечо. Замирает. Улыбается. Микаса чувствует себя странно умиротворенной. Заполненной. Цельной. Словно заново сложенный паззл. Руки сами скользят по его спине, опускаются на бедра и притягивают ближе.

— Давай уже.

Он целует мягко, почти невесомо, и срывается в полутьме тихое:

— Я хочу тебя влажную, теплую… для меня, — от его нежности ломает, перекручивает. 

Она приподнимает бедра навстречу первому толчку. 

— Жан, – то ли зовет, то ли просит и чувствует, как его руки ныряют под ее колени, приподнимая, закидывая к себе на плечи.

И больше нет ничего. 

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Ее мама всегда вставала раньше всех в доме и делала завтрак. Ей же теперь тоже положено, правда? Кофе, яйца, горячий хлеб. Она уже забыла, каково это — заботиться о ком-то кроме себя. Жан подходит неслышно. Обнимает со спины, прижимается и щекочет горячим дыханием шею. 

— Утро. Ты как?

Микаса прикрывает глаза. Отвечать необязательно. 

— Знаешь, — руки Жана скользят вниз, к животу, по-хозяйски оглаживают, собирая в горсть домашний сарафан. — Если у нас... — запинается он, подбирая слова. — Если ты... Эрен Кирштайн ведь неплохое имя для мальчика, да? Или Эрен Аккерман. Если ты захочешь.

Яичницу можно выкинуть. Спасать бесполезно. Но есть кое-что, в чем Армин прав. 

Она вплетает свои пальцы и прижимает руки к животу сильнее. 

— Мне нравится Жан, — Микаса закрывает глаза и прислоняется к теплому плечу мужа. — Жан Аккерман Кирштайн.

Сломанные вещи можно починить. 

Если постараться.


End file.
